1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a box assembly and more particularly, to a remote control receiver box assembly used on a remote control ceiling fan, light, etc. and the box assembly prevents the receiving surface from being scratched and scraped when assembling.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 which shows a conventional remote control receiver box assembly, such a box assembly can be used on a ceiling fan and/or a ceiling light and is composed of a body 60 and a casing 64. The body 60 is a cylindrical element and has a recess defined in a top thereof for related electrical elements 61 being received therein. The body 60 has two window portions 63 (only one is shown) formed on an outer periphery thereof and each of the window portions 63 is made of transparent material such that a receiving element 62 can be disposed in the recess of the body 60 and located corresponding to the window portion 63 to receive a signal emitted from a remote controller (not shown) via the window portions 63. The casing 64 is a cylindrical shell which has two holes 65 defined in the shell. When assembling the box assembly, the body 60 is inserted into the casing 64 and in order to achieve a secure engagement between the casing 64 and the body 60, an outer diameter of the body 60 is sized to closely fitted into the casing 64. However, such an insertion often scratches and scrapes the window portions 63 and this is an adverse for the signal receiving process.
Responsive to this, an improved casing 75 is developed and is shown in FIG. 2, the casing 75 has two rectangular openings 77 defined therein and each of two sides of each of the openings 77 has a hole 76 defined therein. Two covers 78 each made of transparent material have two hook elements 781 extending transversely from the same side facing to the casing 75. The body 70 has two rectangular window portions 71 formed in a periphery thereof and each of the two rectangular window portions 71 has a slit 72 defined in two sides of the periphery of the body 70. The body 70 has an outer diameter smaller than that of an inner diameter of the casing 75 such that the body 70 is disposed in the casing 75 and the window portions 77 will not be scratched or scraped. Each one of the hook elements 781 of the cover 78 extends through the corresponding hole 76 and is engaged with the corresponding slit 72 so as to mount the cover 78 onto the opening 77. Nevertheless, to manufacture holes 76 and slits 72 increases manufacturing cost thereof and this is adverse to a commercial purpose.
The present invention intends to provide a box assembly which has a body and a casing in which the body is received, the body has concave window portions defined therein such that when the body is inserted into the casing, the concave window portions will not be scratched or scraped so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.